1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shielding shell with better electrical performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, with the light, thin, short, small development trend of the electrical connector, the internal space of the electrical connector will be more narrow. Meanwhile, it needs to achieve high-speed in order to solve the transmission of big data. For example, it becomes a trend to increase a back wall to the shielding shell of the USB connector, however, it becomes an urgent problem that how to improve the structure of the back wall in order to achieve high-speed signal transmission.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.